


When The Spotlight Fades II-Part Two

by FabulousRockstar



Series: When The Spotlight Fades [3]
Category: American Idol RPF, Constantine Maroulis - Fandom
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousRockstar/pseuds/FabulousRockstar
Summary: The sequel to When The Spotlight Fades II-Part One.





	When The Spotlight Fades II-Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes and shit: This takes place mere hours after part one. I suggest you read it and get caught up before you enjoy part 2.
> 
> Disclaimer: Constantine is the property of his own damn self, and Ashleigh is my own original character. Please show them the proper respect. This fanfic features a nice round of lovemaking between 2 consenting adults. If you don't like that or are under 18, why are you still here? Feel free to hit that back button.

When The Spotlight Fades II-Part 2

 

I open my eyes. I know it's early still.

My eyes begin to focus...

The first thing I see?

This beautiful creature laying beside me.

My lovely wife.

I smile as I remember the events of just hours ago.

I'd brought her to our hotel room after a performance of Jekyll and Hyde.

We barely got back inside before I proceeded to set her world on fire.

I made love to her so amazingly, it almost caused me to lose my breath.

As always, she was pure heaven to be with...all heat, passion and desire.

I continue to just gaze at her sleeping form. I'm tempted to wake her up and give her an encore.

But no...I'd rather not.

She just looks so peaceful, so angelic.

I guess I'll settle for just watching her sleep...not that I'm complaining. Any time that I can have with her is extra special these days with me on tour.

I sigh in content as I gaze upon the woman I love.

I reach up to gently caress her face.

"My sweet Babygirl..." I whisper softly. "Do you have any idea how much I love you? You're the brightest part of my life and I'm so blessed to have you. I love you more than anything in the world."

I lay soft butterfly kisses on her forehead, her eyelids and the bridge of her nose.

Suddenly she begins to stir. I wonder if she heard my words of love.

She slowly opens her eyes, and I see those deep brown orbs just shimmering with love.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself." I reply.

"What are you doing awake?"

"I was just watching the most beautiful sight in the world."

She looked down and blushed.

"You're so sweet." I tell her. "I love watching you sleep. You look like you're truly at peace."

"I always sleep better when I'm in your arms."

I couldn't resist anymore. I leaned in and softly touched my lips to hers. That little bit of sweetness sets off a craving within me. But I wanted her to be fully awake for what I wanted to do.

She sighed dreamily, "My Constantine..."

Oh, God...those two words. So simple, yet so seductive coming from her. I can't refuse her when she says my name like that.

I went back and claimed her lips with mine. She responded by wrapping her arms around me. She was definitely awake, and longing for me, as well.

I deepened the kiss, allowing my tongue to enter her mouth and engage it in a slow dance with hers. 

I brushed her hair from her shoulder and pressed my lips to her neck. She sighed longingly as I grazed my lips against her shoulder.

I moved the sheets down her unclothed body and ran my hands against the cool smoothness of her skin. I laid her on her back gently, laying a tender kiss at the base of her throat. She moaned softly and shivered in anticipation.

I kissed my way over to her right nipple. I rolled my tongue around it slowly, then began to suck. Her hands roamed through my hair, holding me to her. I made my way to the other nipple and laved it like I did its twin, while teasing the damp nipple with my fingers.

I pressed my lips to her stomach as my hand found its way to her intimate flesh. I reveled in how wet she was as my fingers easily slid into her. But I didn't move them in and out like I always do. I just let them stay still so I could savor the feel of her inner muscles as they tightened around my digits again and again.

I kissed my way down to her flesh. I wasted no time exploring her folds with my lips and tongue. God, was she delectable. My tongue went over her throbbing nub repeatedly as my fingers stayed deep within her. The feel of her, the taste of her...I made sure to memorize it all so I'd have something to remember her by when she went back to Brooklyn.

Her hips bucked against me as she tried to reach the pinnacle of pleasure. I gazed up at her...and what I saw...became burned into my mind forever.

Her eyes were closed, her mouth was open as she cried out to the heavens, and her hands were on her breasts, massaging them like I usually do. Damn...she was performing more for me than I was for her.

I had no choice. I wanted to watch as she exploded under my touch. I took her nub in between my lips and started sucking on it firmly as I wriggled my fingers inside her.

Almost immediately, she came hard. Her body arched off the bed as she shook frantically, her loud cry signaling what had to be one hell of a climax for her. I eased my fingers out of her and gently lapped up her essence as it flowed from her.

I gave several light kisses to her flesh and made my way back up her body. I kissed her softly.

"Damn...you sure know how to wake a girl up." She said.

"Babygirl, I'm just getting started."

I turned her on her side and positioned myself behind her. I wanted to take her in our special way. It was only right, because nothing was more special than this moment right now.

I opened her legs and placed my hardness at her entrance. I pushed myself into her slowly, feeling her engulf my shaft with the same heat that surrounded my fingers only moments ago.

We both moaned as we became one. Without any further preamble, I began to slowly move within her. Oh, did she feel incredible with her liquid fire melting all around me. After all these years of making love to this goddess, I can honestly say that there is nothing else like the sensation of being joined with her. I'm addicted to it. I will never get enough of her.

I held onto her hips with one hand as I continued to give slow and deep thrusts inside her. My control was waning away rapidly. It'd only be a matter of time before my body demanded release.

With my other hand, I turned her face so my lips could meet hers. It was a fiery kiss, only matched by the fire blazing where our bodies were joined.

Soon I could no longer deny what my body needed. I started thrusting faster within her, her hips soon matching my rhythm. Her hand clasped mine as we strived for completion. I grasped her breast in my other hand and squeezed it firmly, her cry of pleasure filling the air.

I reached down between her legs and began circling her bud rapidly. She groaned and began to writhe in my embrace. I knew she was close, as was I.

Oh, God...come on, Babygirl...we're almost there...come with me...come with me, please!

My arms went around her tightly as we both imploded, our mutual cries ringing out, as we reached the heights of ecstasy together. Our sweat slickened bodies continued to move against each other, then stilled and went limp.

Absolute perfection. That was lovemaking at its most passionate, its most intense.

My precious wife struggled to catch her breath. She tried to speak, but it came out as a strangled sob.

I kissed her on the temple and whispered in her ear, "My baby..."

We simply lay there for a few moments as our breathing and our heartbeats returned to normal. I softly caressed Ashleigh's stomach and gently kissed her shoulder. I started to disengage from her, but she shook her head no. I looked at her.

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry...but would you mind if we stayed like this for a while?"

"Why?"

"It isn't every day that we get to just be like this with you inside me...and I just want to be one with you for as long as possible."

Oh, my heart. I think I just fell in love with her all over again. This is why I cherish moments like this.

"Of course, Babygirl." I settled down with her in my arms and my shaft still within her. "I love you so much."

"I love you even more."

We both drifted back to sleep as the night turned into day. My love for this woman will never fade, no matter where I am in the world. It will always bring me back to her...back where I belong.


End file.
